ncs_youthboardfandomcom-20200214-history
NCS National Youth Board Handbook
The NCS National Youth Board Handbook was produced after meeting #1 as a handy reference guide to provide board members information and resources to support them in their roles and responsibilities. The handbook is owned by the NCS National Youth Board, and the board is responsibile for agreeing, following and updating the contents. Stephen Greene - NCS Trust Chairman's welcome to the NCS National Youth Board “It was a great honour for me to open your first meeting in January. I wanted to tell you myself that you are a really important part of NCS Trust. As a valued member of the NCS National Youth Board, you are ensuring that the thoughts and ideas of NCS Graduates are at the heart of everything we do. And as a representative of all of the NCS Graduates in your region, you are making sure that our actions and decisions are guided not only by 20 exceptional young people, but by tens of thousands, right across the country. I am really impressed by your commitment to the NCS vision and values, and all the great things you have already done through NCS. I look forward to working with you over the year ahead, and seeing all the results of your continued contribution to the success of NCS. You are a great group. Support each other and never forget to have fun too.” What is the NCS National Youth Board? ' Body of 21 NCS Leaders 2014/15:' *One from each NCS region of England, and Northern Ireland; representative from Wales to be appointed. * Supported by 6 'associate members' - NCS Leaders 2013/14 who have shown deep ongoing involvement in NCS and national, regional and local levels. *Selected for commitment to NCS, enthusiasm for social action, and ideas for representing all NCS graduates in your region The voice of all NCS graduates around the country: *You ensure NCS graduates’ ideas and opinions are heard by NCS Trust *You highlight all the great things you and your fellow NCS graduates are doing in your region *You make sure they hear about the opportunities and support available from NCS Trust A key part of NCS Trust: *NCS graduates at the heart of everything we do *Work closely with us to plan programmes, design media and marketing campaigns, and organise events 'NCS National Youth Board Mission, Values and Terms of Reference' The NCS National Youth Board mission, values and terms of reference were provisionally agreed at meeting #2, in March 2014. Details are on the NCS National Youth Board Mission page of this site, which can be edited by NCS National Youth Board members. The NCS mission, values and terms of reference will be reviewed on an annual basis. The first review took place at meeting #5 in January 2015; updates will be agreed by the board and posted on the NCS National Youth Board Mission page of this site in advance of meeting #6 in Spring 2015. 'NCS National Youth Board Meetings' Meets four times a year, in different locations around the country: *Meeting #1 – Saturday 11 January 2014, Westminster *Meeting #2 – Saturday 15 March 2014, Milton Keynes *Meeting #3 – Friday 4 July 2014, Nottingham *Meeting #4 – Thursday 30 October 2014, Dulwich * Meeting #5 - Saturday 10 January 2015, Westminster (first meeting attended by new members for 2015) Other ad-hoc and online meet-ups at key times throughout the year The rest is up to you! *Exactly when and where do you want to meet? *Your priorities and concerns will form basis of agenda *Roles for each meeting decided by you About NCS Trust *An independent social enterprise, set up in 2013 to manage NCS and deliver the ambitious expansion of the programme *Headed by founding Chair Stephen Greene and Chief Executive Michael Lynas. Senior leadership team also includes Natasha Kizzie (Director of Marketing and Communications), Doug Fraley (Director of Operations), and Simon Jones (Director of Finance) *Reports to and guided by NCS Board – experts with years of experience in priority areas *Our vision, mission, goals and seven core values are central to everything we do – and so are central to the activities of the NCS National Youth Board too! 'NCS Trust Structure' *'Stephen Greene - Chair' *'Michael Lynas - Chief Executive' *'Natasha Kizzie - Director of Marketing and Communications' (responsible for Brand ● PR ● Creative Content ● Social Media ● Business Partnerships) *'Doug Fraley - Director of Operations '(responsible for Provider Services ● Curriculum ● Learning & Development ● Commissioning ● Customer Relations Management) *'Emma Kenny - Head of Strategy' (responsible for Graduates ● Social Partnerships ● Education ● Policy ● Analysis) 'NCS Board' *'Rt Hon David Blunkett MP' (MP for Sheffield Brightside and Hillsborough ) *'Dame Julia Cleverdon' (Co-Founder of Step Up To Serve /Vice-President, Business in the Community / Vice-Patron, Teach First ) *'Nick Farnhill '(Chief Executive Officer, Poke Digital ) *'John Harley' (Former Partner, E&Y ) *'Alan Hirzel '(Chief Marketing Officer, Abcam ) *'Shaun Whatling' (Chief Executive Officer, Redmandarin ) NCS Trust Vision, Mission, Goals and Values 'NCS Trust Vision' *National Citizen Service is a celebrated part of British culture – transforming communities by empowering generations of young people 'NCS Trust Mission' *To shape, support, champion and lead a thriving National Citizen Service 'NCS Trust Goals' *'Grow NCS '''so that we fill all our places in 2015 *Ensure' consistently high quality delivery''' throughout 2015 *Build consensus around the value of NCS *Build an amazing customer experience 'NCS Trust Values' *'Make a Massive Impact' - every person should have the opportunity to take part. This collective experience will transform our communities and nation. *'Be Youthful '- we are open to new things done in new ways. We have an insatiable curiosity and limitless optimism. *'Be Excellent' *'Operate in Real Time' - we listen, respond rapidly, learn quickly and put this knowledge into action right away. *'Aspire to Simplicity' - we are committed to elegance in design, decision, communication and operation. *'Request Help & Be Helpful' - requesting help is a requirement. Helping team members is celebrated. *'Have Fun' *'Be Trustworthy' - we are responsible with the resources that have been entrusted to us. Our duty is to serve the young people of the UK. NCS National Youth Board - Roles and Responsibilities 'NCS National Youth Board - Member Qualities' Your selection for the NCS National Youth Board is based on your demonstration of the five key qualities we are looking for in all of our board members: *Your experiences of and enthusiasm for NCS and social action *Your commitment to involve your fellow NCS Leaders from your area *Your ability to represent and report back to your region’s NCS graduates *Your plans for helping more teenagers get involved in NCS *Your ideas for highlighting the great work of NCS participants and graduates in transforming communities around the country 'NCS National Youth Board - Member Responsibilities' All board have responsibilities to ensure their success. As an NCS National Youth Board member, we are asking you to: *Attend 4 NCS National Youth Board meetings, taking place at weekends or during school / college holidays during a calendar year. *Give short updates at each meeting outlining achievements and challenges of NCS graduates in your region *Complete all follow-up actions circulated after the meeting *Take part in additional virtual meetings at key points throughout the year *Sit on your area’s NCS regional youth board - pass on key actions and opportunities from NCS Trust / obtain issues and feedback to represent to NCS Trust *Work closely with your region’s NCS Leaders 2014/15 and other NCS graduates in your area If you have any difficulties with these, please let us know via leaders@ncsyes.co.uk as soon as you can. 'NCS National Youth Board - Living Our Values' As key representatives of NCS, we hope that you will take our values to heart. We also want you to help us set an example as an excellent environment for achieving our mission. We know you won’t ever mean to upset anyone – but do remember that what you intend as a joke, banter or just being friendly could offend or upset someone else. In setting an example, we want you to feel able to discuss with us if you think someone is not living by our values – whether this is an NCS National Youth Board member, NCS Leader, a fellow graduate, NCS Trust staff or anyone else you meet as an NCS National Youth Board member. Please email us at leaders@ncsyes.co.uk, or raise it with any member of NCS Trust staff at one of our meetings.